Scarlet White and The Hunted-man
by me ga mawaru
Summary: It's all started after Erza hears Lucy's story about the 'prince' who couldn't save Snow White and the huntsman managed to take his place as Snow White's savior. Erza is trapped in the world of fairy tale where apples are unbelievably sacred. She must free the land or the blue-haired Hunted-man will turn old because of a youth-seeking ruler. Uh.. is it not the other way around?
1. The Prisoners

**a/n. It takes me a lot of courage to post this because it has been a year since the last time I post something here. I am so nervous! Well, I hope you will enjoy the story.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. I do not own any fairy tales too. Sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Prisoner<strong>

* * *

><p>It is another afternoon in Strawberry Street when three ladies are sitting together inside a celestial mage's room. What are they doing? For a good 30 minutes, a requip mage, a sky dragon slayer and an exceed listen to the celestial mage's storytelling about Snow White and The Huntsman while sometimes munching their strawberry cakes or drinking their tea.<p>

"And thaaat's the end of the story," Lucy closes the book as she looks at her two (well, three) companions inside her room.

Wendy smiles wide, her eyes are sparkling.

Erza blinks, "So in the end, the huntsman is the one who wakes her up. What a twist…" she puts her finger on the chin.

"Yes. It is slightly different than the ordinary story," Lucy explains.

"But the main purpose of Snow White story is that the girl is awoken from a prince's kiss," Charle protests.

"I think this story is also beautiful, Charle," Wendy states, eyes still sparkling in amazement. The white exceed sighs.

"Indeed. Now that Snow White is kissed and saved by the huntsman, she doesn't need the prince," Erza says nonchalantly, "Then why did the son of the Duke even appear in the first place?"

Lucy laughs a little as she munches the strawberry cake in front of her, "Well Erza, what's a fairy tale without a prince?"

Wendy giggles, "This is rather unusual plot for a princess, right, Lucy-san?".

"Yeah, it's a surprising twist, actually," Charle drinks her tea.

"Usually, a fairy tale is about a princess being protected by a prince. Add some adventures before and after and it will be complete," Erza takes another bite of her strawberry cake.

"But Erza, don't you think that meeting someone that you will fall in love with, even though he is not a prince, is amazing? Even though he is not a prince, he is the prince of our hearts anyway… How is that?" Lucy claps her hands together and fantasizing.

"It's amazing, Lucy-san," Wendy blushes a little and giggles.

Erza blinks as she digests Lucy's words… prince… fall in love… our hearts… Erza takes one spoon of her cakes as she blushes at her thought and sweetness of the cake.

"Even so… there doesn't seem you will find any 'prince' in our guild anyway." Charle sips her tea again.

"W-Well, yeah… I think you're right," Lucy sighs as Wendy laughs a little, both are oblivious to certain red-head indwelled by her own thought about 'prince'.

"Next, I am going to read this one, Lucy-san!" Wendy pull out a book from Lucy's bookshelf.

"What story now?"

Wendy shows the cover to Lucy, "This is called, Sleeping Beauty!"

* * *

><p>She hears twitters from outside the window. The morning sun wipes her face slowly through the small window across her bed, makes her eyes flutter open. Erza slowly sits on her bed, as her conciousness assembles itself. She looks around the room and her consciousness becomes intact all of sudden.<p>

"What?!" she squeaks as she realizes that she is not in her room in Fairy Hills. She looks at herself and finds out that she is now wearing a brownish long gown. Judging by the color disarrangement, she knows that it used to be light brown gown, some parts has torn and some others are burnt. Erza abruptly stands up and takes a good look of her unfamiliar surrounding.

The small room with dark stone walls brings her back the sad memories of her childhood. Some of the surface is covered in dark green moss. A small window lets sunshine illuminate her room, but it is too high for her to reach and look outside. There is a dirty chimney on the corner of the small room, and a big steel door with a window on the other corner. Erza walks to the door and tries to open it, only to find it doesn't bulge even though she pushes is with all her might.

"A cell? Why am I locked in here?" Erza tiptoes on her feet, tries to peek through the door's window and all she finds is an empty narrow hall.

"Where am I actually?" she keeps the will to shout and demands an explanation of why she is locked inside a cell. Erza sits back on her small bed and tries to remember, when suddenly the sunlight from her small window is blocked. Erza turns up to hear a wing claps outside and a cat ear squeezes through the small window. The blue color is unmistakable.

"Happy?" Erza asks cautiously.

"Aye!"

Erza watches as the exceed finaly make it inside the cell, "Happy! What are you doing?"

"Oh Princess, of course I come to visit you like usual,"

Erza blinks in confusion, "Princess? Who's princess?"

The floating cat is now also blinking in confusion, "Aye, you are a princess, Princess,"

"I am not a princess, Happy," Erza glances lower to her dark brown gown, "Look, how do you call me a princess in this attire? And where are we? Where's everyone?"

"B-But you're a princess, that's what you told me when you saved me long ago!"

Erza glares at the cat feeling annoyed, "Save the weird explanation, Happy, just tell me where I am!"

The exceed floats further, "B-But… Princess Scarlet, I was telling you the truth!" Happy cowers.

"Princess… Scarlet…? What… do you… mean by… Scarlet?" Erza slowly grasps the fact that this world is… different.

"T-That's your name, Princess, at least that's what you told me…" Happy floats further.

Erza puts her finger to her chin, "Something is definitely not right here…" she mumbles to herself. Somehow the setting is familiar to her, like, very familiar. Slowly, she sits back and tries to remember again.

"P-Princess?" Happy floats nearer.

Erza looks back to herself, dressed like peasant, kept inside a cell. She glances back to Happy, who called her 'princess'. "Happy?"

"Aye!"

"What's my name again?"

"Princess Scarlet! Scarlet White!"

"Scarlet White?"

"Aye!"

"And how did I meet you?"

"Aye! My wing was broken and you helped me back then!"

Erza cannot help but feeling a lot more familiar with the setting right now. Just another question to know that her feeling is true. "Happy, how did I end up in this cell?"

The floating creature tilts his head, "What happened with you, Princess? How did you forget?"

"Just answer me, Happy!"

"A-A-Aye!" Happy wails in fear, "Y-You were thrown here after your father's throne is taken away!"

Erza smirks a bit, she is definitely inside the last story she read together with Lucy and Wendy.

"A-And then…" Happy tries to continue.

"And then my step mother is sucking young girl's beauty to keep her youth, isn't it?"

"A-Aye!"

"And the land is dying because of the step mother, right?"

"A...Aye?" the exceed tilt his head in confusion, which is not seen by the red head.

"Hmph, Snow White, huh?"

"No, Princess, your name is Scarlet White, Princess!"

"Scarlet White, huh? So I am the main character of the story, then…"

"Story?"

"How did I end up like this, actually? Am I dreaming? No, this is too real of a dream. Somebody must have thrown me inside the story or something," Erza mumbles to herself.

The exceed watches her in confusion.

"And Happy doesn't seem to have any recollection of the real world. Could it be that I am the only one who realizes that this is not real?". Erza stands up and walks to the locked door, "If I am not mistaken, there will be a girl thrown inside that cell soon enough," Erza stares to the empty hall.

Soon enough, clanking sounds are heard through the hall. Happy quickly floats to her bed and hides beneath the blanket. Erza hides herself without losing her sight to the hall. She remembers that according to Lucy's story, there will be a girl thrown inside the cell in front of hers. The girl will soon realizes that Erza is her lost princess and—

—"Quick! On your feet!" someone's shout is echoed through the hall. Erza waits in anticipation. She remembers that Snow White will have to abandon the girl and run to her freedom, but she will never do that. She will take the girl together with her. As the guards' silhouttee comes into view, Erza can catch the glimpse of the prisoner and three guards. She narrows her eyes to get a better view. The prisoner is quite tall, maybe taller than her, dressed in dusty black robes and veil.

"She is such a quite girl," Erza mutters to herself as the prisoner's face come into view. Erza finally catches a glimpse of blue hair… and a red tattoo…

_Jellal?!_ Erza gasps. Her heart suddenly races, a lot of questions pop up in her head. Why is Jellal here? Isn't it supposed to be a girl that is thrown to the cell? What if this is actually not Snow White story? And worse, what if Jellal is a girl inside this story?! Erza slams her head to the door, purposefully to drive out any crazy thought inside her head, but it also drives the attention of the guards and the new prisoner to her.

"Hey! What are you doing there?" a guard comes to her door.

Erza turns up to see the guard but his face is covered by black mask. Erza peeks to see that Jellal is also looking at her. She confirms that he is still a guy and she silently feels relieved.

"Hey! Answer when you're asked!" the guard punches the door, make it shaken in front of her face. She steps back in surprise and the guard laughs at her, "So lame!" then he walks back to Jellal and opens the door. Erza stares at the men as they throw her 'supposed-to-be-friend' inside the cell across of hers. After booing and laughing at him some more, the guards leave Jellal and Erza inside their respective cells.

* * *

><p>Erza peeks at the newly inhabited cell as she waits until the guards are not heard anymore. Happy floats to her side, "Are you okay, Princess?"<p>

"Yeah, thanks Happy," Erza flashes him a smile, and the exceed looks relieved.

Erza assures herself that the guards have really gone and clears her throat, "Helloo?"

No answer.

"Helloooo? Can you hear me?" Erza calls again.

Still no answer.

Erza shakes her head and clear her throat again, "Jellal? You're there?"

"Wait! What?! Jellal?!" Happy squeaks. Erza turns to the exceed questioningly. Happy screeches, "He is the hunted man! The kingdom has hunted him for years!"

"Hunted man?" Erza asks slowly. She sighs in silence, even in a story like this, Jellal is still a wanted man afterall. But wait, why call him 'hunted-man' rather than 'wanted-man'? Could it be that the title of this story has changed into Scarlet White and The Hunted-man? Erza sweatdrops. "But… if the title changes into that, doesn't it mean that he and I will… will…" she blushed deep red.

"Title? Change?" Happy tilts his head.

Erza abruptly wakes up from her own world and stutters, "N-N-Nothing!"

A faint rustle sound is heard. Erza and Happy peek to the cell across them and soon the blue head is seen, "You. How do you know my name?"

Erza smiles a little, of course Jellal also doesn't recognize her, so she decides to tag along with the story, "I just happen to know,"

"A man like you, how come this earth doesn't know? Jellal the hunted-man!" Happy half-screams.

"It should be called 'wanted-man', not 'hunted-man'!" Erza says, "And Happy, you don't have to scream! It echoes, you know?"

Happy gasps, "I am very sorry, Princess! I am sorry!"

"Happy, no scream!"

"Princess?" Jellal's eyes widen as he hears Happy's words.

Erza turns to the other cell, she opens her mouth to say something.

"Are you _the _princess? You're still alive?!" Jellal tries to poke his head through the cell.

"Well, my name is Scarlet White if you're willing to know," Erza states as she sees Jellal's eyes pierce her, "My step-mother has locked me here,"

Jellal's face turns weird, "Step-mother?"

"Yes,"

Jellal blinks for some times.

"What?" Erza stares at his confusion.

"But Princess, you don't have a step-mother," Jellal says astonished.

"WHATT?!" Erza shout to him astonished.

The other prisoner lets out a heavy breath, "Then you're not the real princess if you don't know that," with that, Jellal disappears from their sight into his cell.

With a vein pops out her head, Erza turns to the exceed, "What… does… this… mean… Happy?!"

"Aiiiieeee! I didn't remember I ever state about step-mother!" Happy floats away.

"But you say yes when I mention step-mother!" Erza shouts in embarassment.

"I didn't say yes, My Princess!"

"You said that!"

"No! I didn't say 'yes', I said 'aye!'"

Hearing that, Erza slams her fist to the stone wall and makes the whole cell shudders. Happy screams in horror and squeeze out from the cell through the small window. Shouting the last 'I am sorry, Princess,', Happy flies away to the sunny sky.

Erza heaves out a breath. What is this world? What did she get herself into? She tries to calm helself down as she peeks back to the Jellal's cell. She has to know. She feels like she has to know. "Jellal!"

No answer.

"Jellal! Tell me about this kingdom! "

No answer.

"Jellal? You're there?"

No answer.

"Fine! Do as you wish!" Erza angrily steps away into her cell. If she remembers correctly, Snow White will be able to escape soon after another prisoner has come. But how? Erza paces back and forth, trying to remember how Snow White escapes from the prison.

"Damn, I can't remember," she mutters, "And with no step-mother, doesn't it mean that this is not Snow White story?" she groans in annoyance. "I have to escape! Somehow," Erza decides. She concentrates herself and tries to feel any of her magic, but fails, "Yeah, no magic, huh?" Erza sighs. She examines her cell carefully, trying to find a clue of what to do next, when another rustle sound is heard.

Soon she watches three previous guards are running to Jellal's cell and carelessly open the locked door, "He's gone! The prisoner's escaped!"

Erza's eyes turns wider as she hears that. When did he…

"We have to go report this back to the king?!"

The king? Erza is confused. The king is alive? Shouldn't it be her step-mother who rules the land? But wait, Jellal said there is no step mother. Erza groans in annoyance.

"You two go now! I will inspect the other prisoners!" two other guards nod in agreement and leave a sole guard in the hall, in front of her cell. Erza looks at the masked face in anticipation. This is her chance, she has to do something to escape. But how?

The guard steps closer to her cell and Erza resists the urge to say anything. She stares as the guard stands right in front of her door. Erza holds her breathe when the guard opens the cell's lock and the steel door creaks open.

Erza waits until the man is fully on her view and catches the glimpse of blue hair from him… "J-Jellal?," she hears a chuckle, as the man opens his mask. The red tattoo and more blue hair come into view.

"I don't know whether you're a princess or not, but everyone needs freedom. Go, Scarlet White," the 'hunted-man' tells her.

"Of course I will go, but how did you escape?"

Jellal turns his gaze to her and smirks, "Of course I use the apple,"

Erza looks at the blue head dumbfounded, "A-Apple?"

"Look, we don't have time to chat. Go to that direction and you will find an exit," Jellal points to the hall and walks away to the opposite direction.

"Jellal, where are you going?"

The tattoo-ed man stops his leg, "I will escape from different route," and then he resumes his steps.

Erza looks at him questioningly. She gets a hunch that their path is going to meet again. If, this story is really Scarlet White and the Hunted-man instead of Snow White and The Huntsman, Erza mutters to herself then blushes. Surprised by her own action, she shakes her head furiously and takes a deep breathe. Taking the last glance to the fake guard, Erza runs to her freedom. She must escape.

* * *

><p><strong><em>to be continued in Chapter 2: The Scary Brother<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>an. Phew I hope I did it well. I got the idea when I re-watched Snow White and The Huntsman. That story is definitely the source of my idea for this fic but I want to make something different from it too. Well, all the seriousness in that movie is not 100% in match with craziness in Fairy Tail, right? Hehe :p**

**About why Erza and not other girl, hmm.. actually I have made stories about Natsu, Lucy, and Juvia so far so I wanted to challenge myself a bit by writing about Erza. So far, she is an interesting character to write. Sure, the only pairing for Erza is Jerza, mind you *grin***

**Anyway, sorry for any grammatical error because I haven't done thorough proofread and it's been forever since I wrote a fic. Please tell me what you think of the story :)**


	2. The Scary Brother

**a.n. Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited. You made my day guys! I hope you all have a Happy New Year with endless blessing throughout 2015! I hope next year Mashima makes more Jerza! And Nalu! And Gruvia! Because I ship them! :D**

**Anyway, this is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Scary Brother<strong>

* * *

><p>Erza runs through the halls, following her guts and eventually she sees an exit. Carefully, she steps out from the building to the castle yard. She hides when she sees a bunch of panic soldiers.<p>

"Thanks to you Jellal, the soldiers are really distracted," Erza says to no one in particular. She takes another minute to study the layout of the castle yard in case she has to go back here. Suddenly she feels a presence to her side, and with her trained agility she rolls forward, just a millisecond before an axe pierces the air on her previous position.

"We found another escapee! Scarlet White has escaped!" the axe wielder screams. Erza gets up to her feet when many soldiers come into view. Just in a matter of minute, she is surrounded. Erza suddenly remembers that Snow White has to slide down inside the sewer in order to escape, but she doesn't see any escape from the barricade of men.

A man swings his sword to her. Erza's trained body quickly spin around and she punch the man on his gut skillfully. She grabs the man's sword and use it to block the attack of other men. A man tries to punch her but she quickly sweep the man's feet and kick him to his friends' direction, taking them down in once. Erza grabs another sword with her free hand, half-wondering whether Snow White had this kind of fight inside the story or not. She strikes forward and slash the remaining men in her usual incredible speed and in an instant, she wipes fifteen.

"Who's next?" she points her blades to her surrounding. The remaining men cowers in fear, unless one. Erza points her blade to the last standing man. Just like other soldier, this one also wears a black mask.

"So you're next, huh?" Erza strikes forward to the man. He quickly draws his blade and blocks her slash. Erza eyes turn wide at the sight of gleaming blue sword in front of her.

"Ice?" Erza gasps, "Gray?"

The man pushes his blade forward, "So you know my name, huh, Scarlet White,"

Erza knows the voice since childhood, "You're Gray, right?" she pushes her blade forward and the man stumbled backward.

"How do you know me?" the man open his mask and reveal the familiar face to Erza.

"Oh, I just happen to know," she smirks a bit, "So you're planning to defeat me, huh?" Erza steps forward. She will never ever let the ice mage defeat her.

The raven-haired man chuckles, "This woman is interesting. Actually, rather than throwing you back to the prison I prefer to take you to the King,"

Erza lowers her sword, "The King?"

"You can be a lot more useful than a prisoner. Look, you wiped a whole batalyon at once," Gray turns around. "Come with me, Scarlet White," he gestures at her to follow him.

After some seconds of hesitating, Erza takes one step forward without losing any grip to her swords. She cannot decide what she has to do. Erza remember that this is not the Gray she knew and somehow she feels like risking something a bit too much to follow him to the King, "Why on earth should I follow your order?"

Gray makes a gesture and his gleaming blue sword turns into ordinary-like sword, "Tell me what you have as another choice,"

The red head warrior contemplates, "I can take you down then go away from here,"

"I'll make you swallow a slice of apple before you do that," Gray takes something from his pocket.

Erza blinks as she takes a good look at the red rounded thing on Gray's palm, "Apple? Ha, you sure are thinking so low about me. You cannot defeat me using that!"

"How naive," the man with apple smirks, "Strain her down, I don't care whatever you do, soldiers! Make her open her mouth!" Gray motions toward the red head.

For a milisecond, Erza holds of both her blades a little more tightly. She is confident enough that a bunch of human will not suffice to take her down for the sake of an apple.

_Wait_. Her inner self commands. Her head trails back to the moment Jellal freed her from her cell. A realization comes to her mind. Apple. Jellal said he also used apple to escape. Half sweatdropping and half concentrating, she begins to understand that that little piece of harmless fruit can do something beyond her comprehension.

Calculating the unknown danger before her, she takes a deep breathe. I guess I have to follow him for now, Erza decides. She shots continuous murder glare to soldiers surrounding her before focusing on Gray. "Wait, I will come with you,"

_I am not chickened out. I just have to find more understanding about this world before doing something._ Her mind defends herself.

The man with apple grins, "What's with the change of mind?"

Erza keeps silent, her glare pierces through the orb of the raven haired man, sending unsaid words that she is not afraid at all.

Gray inspects the red head for some heavy seconds before he makes the decision, "Fine. Come with me,"

"But, General Gray, we have to chain her down! She is a monster!" a soldier runs to Gray's side, the fear plasters his face.

_M-Monster_? Erza feels a vein poppes up her head.

Gray stops his step and turn around to look at the soldier and the red head, "Nope, one look and I know it will be no use," Gray says coldly then resumes his pace.

"What if she escapes like Jellal?" the soldier asks again. Erza's ear perks up as she hears that.

Gray turns to look at the red head.

Erza shots him with the same look of determination. "Take me to the King," Erza states plainly. She needs all information about this world and the nearest source of it is this King. She will take that chance.

"Come," Gray commands nonchalantly.

The soldier is about to comment again but Gray waves his hand, signalling him to silence. More to a will to punch Gray right up on his nose for his high-and-mighty act than curiousity, Erza decides to move her feet and catches up with Gray.

* * *

><p>Erza thinks in wonder, this story has turned very different from the way she remembers. First, it should be her step-mother, but now she's going to meet the king. Assuming the King is her father, then why were she thrown into the prison?<p>

She follows Gray in silence and she realizes that nobody opens their black mask. Everyone is staring intently at her. Somehow she doesn't see any single female inside the castle.

Soon, they reach the main building. A barricade of men divides and reveal a hall to throne room as Gray walks forward. Erza watches her surrounding cautiously as Gray, the only one who has pulled off his mask, leads her inside. Aside from roaming soldiers, the hall has lots of chandeliers which gives off the fairy-tale-like vibe. Lights from the candles sparkle in gold as she walks between them. She catches no glimpse of woman whatsoever.

"I have to put away your swords, Scarlet," Gray turns to look at the red head.

Erza contemplates for a few seconds before giving both swords to Gray. He takes them and gives them to nearest guard.

"It's kind of surprising," Gray glances at Erza, "You used to be so brutal,"

Erza eyes are widened, "Brutal? How so?"

Gray twitches, "Uh, nevermind. Let's go," he resumes their journey to throne room.

Resuming her step, Erza stares at Gray's sword and wondering if it is really 'magic' because she cannot use hers. She walks up to the man, "Gray, about your sword…"

Gray turns to see the escapee, "What?"

"You used magic, didn't you? Can you use magic in this world?"

"Magic? _This world_?" Gray's eyebrow creases as he stops his feet, "What are you talking about?"

Erza blinks, "The ice sword you used earlier, is it not magic?"

He stares at the red head questioningly, "_Of course_ not. Apple is all the reason. Don't play dumb with me,"

_Apple again?!_ Erza resists the urge to slap herself. This is just a dream. This is just a dream. A ridiculous dream. I must have eaten too much strawberry. A dream. A dream. Wake up. Please just end this dream. Erza chants silently to keep her sanity. After another five seconds she looks at the man in front of her who is busy eyeing her as if she grows a pair of whiskers.

"What?" Erza snaps at him.

The man sneers, "It is impossible for someone like you to have no knowledge about apple. You were trying to throw me off guard or something. Sorry that won't work!"

Erza sighs and puts up her best poker face, "Tell me more about apple, Gray,"

Gray snorts and walks away, "As if you can fool me. Now come quick,"

Her eyes are glued to the man who has just left her several steps behind him. She tries her best to resist her anger because Gray,_ that Gray,_ refuses to grant her wish! Nonetheless, she finally resumes her step and follows the raven-haired general. At least finally she knows that in this world, 'Scarlet White' is not just an ordinary citizen.

* * *

><p>After a minute down the hall, Gray leads her to a pair of big doors shining in gold. Two guards salute to Gray and open the room and Erza's eyes grow wider. The room is not just gaudy. Everything inside the throne room is practically sparkling. Erza cannot sweep her feeling of familiarity. Pillowy wall with deep purple color. Chalky white and soft maroon flooring. Pillars with golden outlining. Complex pattern in silver and gold on the roof. And finally, a weird perfume tickles her nose and it smells… creepy…<p>

Something is familiar with this setting.

Something she cannot put her finger around.

Erza shelters her eyes when she walks past a torch because its light is reflected by the golden patters rather intensely. She forces herself to look forward and sees the person who is sitting on the throne.

The setting is not just familiar to her, it is _disastrously_ familiar.

To define her face as surprised is understatement.

Titania has just dropped her jaw ungracefully.

* * *

><p>There on the throne, sits the King. He is a small man, his face is square-framed with rather long unkempt hair which is surprisingly sparkling in candle's light. His eyes are small between his strong face line and he is wearing a long white and red robe outlined in gold. A classic crown of gold and red sits rather strangely on his big head. The King sits in a very stylish manner, he puts one leg on his other leg as he sits straight on the throne. There is a wine glass on his right hand and his left hand is waving slowly with vague meanings.<p>

Erza shudders heavily at the thought of having Ichiya as the King, her father.

Soon he realizes her coming with Gray, "Oh, my brother Gray, you're back? MMeeenn!" the Ichiya, er… the King, speaks as he changes the position of his legs and waves his hand affectionately to Gray.

"B-B-B-BROTHER?" Erza rigidly turns to Gray. The thought of Ichiya and Gray become sibling is terrifying. Nonetheless, the raven haired man shrugs it off rather easily.

"Yes, my brother. I am back," Gray states with almost no emotion and Erza gapes at the sight. The Gray she knew was not very immune to things like this. Revise, to Ichiya-things like this.

"And I see you're not bringing 'the hunted-man' to me, my brother Gray," the King stands up and poses, er.. gracefully, with his hand waving on the air. Some sparkles fly up from his hair as he turns his head. Erza fights back the urge to slam something down due to the disgusting sight.

"Yes, my brother. 'The hunted-man' escaped from the castle to the direction of Dark Forest,"

The King's jaw drops to the ground, "D-D-D-Dark Forest?! Meeennnn!"

Gray sighs, "Yeah, yeah, you don't have the power inside that forest right?"

The King is down on his feet and raises his arms to the air dramatically, which Erza finds very scary. "We have to track him down and bring him back here, my brother! We have to!" the King sheds tears.

The 'brother' nods while Erza shudders, "And that is why I bring back our other prisoner," he steps aside and gives Erza the full view of the King. Erza slightly trembles as she remembers the way Ichiya she knew behaved around her. She exchanges glances with the 'sparkling' king and then she quickly averts her gaze to Gray, who is looking at the King.

The throne room is enveloped in silence as the King slowly walks toward Erza. Everyone is waiting in anticipation. The King walks behind Erza, sniffing, and Erza fights the urge to kick the man like she used to do. Finally the King walks back to his previous position in front of his throne and stares back at the red head. Erza tries her best not to shudder.

Minutes fall like forever.

A crow caws from somewhere.

"Who is she?" the King asks.

And the whole throne room falls to the ground.

Erza gulps, half-praising Mavis that Ichiya doesn't know about her. Gray stands up rather angrily, "This is Scarlet White! Princess of Magnus! How can you forget someone you threw into the jail?!"

_Magnus?_ Erza ears perk up and she nearly cries happily. _So I am not originally a princess in this castle. Oh thanks Mavis I am not Ichiya's daughter inside this story._

The King rolls his eyes, obviously trying to remember, "Men… Why did I throw her to the cell?"

Gray groans in annoyance, "She tried to deceive you by posing as Natsu!"

"What?!" Erza gapes at the words. Why on earth she would pose as Natsu?

After some blinks and sparkling poses, the King's eyes grow big, "Oooh, I remember! Thanks to her, we're deceived and I cannot use Natsu! MEENN!" the King shouts.

_Why on earth Ichiya needs Natsu?_ Erza blinks in confusion. _This is definitely not the story of Snow White whatsoever._

"Natsu is the youth you need, my brother, and posing as him is unforgivable!" Gray says in exasperation.

Erza tilts her head slightly, trying to process fragments of informations from her surrounding.

"Oh yes, I need the youngster to keep me young forever! Of course halting me in any way is unforgivable!" the King slams his throne and points at 'Scarlet White', "You are unforgivable! Let her rot in prison!"

Erza sweatdrops as her jaw drops to the ground (again). _That's right_, she finally understands the difference in this story: **it's not the stepmother who wants the youth of young girl, but a crazy king who needs young men to keep his youth forever!** No matter how Erza tries to look at it, she feels nauseus. She wants to wake up from this nightmare.

"Hold it, brother," Gray steps forward and takes Erza's arm rather forcefully, "We can use her help to find the hunted-man,"

The King spins once (and Erza shudders in disgust) and waves his hand at Gray, "What do you mean? Nobody may survive the Dark Forest, my brother Gray,"

Gray looks at Erza and grins, "Oh, I think she will survive, she wipes out a batalyon easily, you know? What's a Dark Forest for her then?"

The King blinks and poses in one leg, "I understand, but what if she escapes too?"

Gray holds Erza's shoulder nonchalantly, "I will go with her to make sure that she will be back,"

One second.

Two seconds.

A cow moos from somewhere.

"WHAAATT?! MEEENNN!" the King suddenly screams and jumps to to Gray, holding him tightly. Erza shrieks and jumps to the side as Gray spontaneously releases his grip on her. The King hugs the raven-haired man with teary eyes, "I cannot let you go, my brother! MMeeenn! I cannot let a handsome man like you go!"

Erza trembles at the sight of the King's teary eyes toward his 'brother' who doesn't even stir. Gray sighs and release himself from the King's grip, "Since you cannot have Natsu, we have to get Jellal the hunted-man back,"

"Buuuut~"

"No buts, brother, you need the youth and I will bring it to you," Gray spins around and walks away just a millisecond before the King jumps to his previous position to hold him. The result is the King now sprawls on the floor, teary eyed. Gray looks around to jaw-dropped Erza, "Oi, Scarlet White! What are you waiting for?"

Erza is instantly freed from the trance of watching the King. She quickly runs to Gray's side and let him lead her out of the throne room to the hall, leaving the King wails in even more dramatic objection to Gray's decision. The raven-haired man stops once they are out of the hall. Erza stops by his side, resisting the urge to bombard Gray with questions.

Gray turns to see three masked men is standing to his left. The three bow to him and Gray walks toward them, "Make sure you take care of the castle in my absence,"

"Yes, Prince Gray!"

"Yes, Senior Gray!"

"Yes, Master Gray!"

Erza blinks, the reactions seem familiar to her. She watches in anticipation as the three opens their mask and reveal their face. Three men, all smiling and proud, "We're Trimens, at your service!" they shout (and pose) together. Erza gapes (again) at the sight. Those three are unmistakably the Trimens. She opens her mouth to make a comment but the three salute to her.

"Please take care Miss Scarlet White!"

"Please take care Princess Scarlet White!"

"Please take care Mighty Scarlet White!"

_Mighty?_ Erza sweatdrops at the last salute and is about to retort when Gray taps on her shoulder.

"Let's go to the weaponry," Gray then walks away. Erza nods and follows him quickly. As they walk away from the main building, Erza catches a glimpse of shuddering Gray.

_In fact, _this Gray_ is not immune to Ichiya-things too. _Erza stifles a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong><em>to be continued in Chapter 3: The Deal<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n. I had trouble with the fighting scene, honestly. I hope I captured it well. Yup, the difference between this story and real Snow White has been revealed, ohohoho :D<strong>

**There is no Jellal inside this chap, but I promise you will meet him in the next chapter ;)**

**Actually this chapter is one of the best writing I've done for a while. I was contemplating about which character I should put as the King's brother and finally…. I chose Gray *LOL* because he has a tendency to be adored by male too. Writing about Erza's reaction near the King's presence was very veeery amusing for me (to the point when someone stared at me because I laughed by myself on the public bench) so basically I am so happy during this chap writing.**

**Please tell me what you think! See you soon next year!**


	3. The Deal

_Scarlet White and the Hunted-man, previously:_

_Erza found herself as a damsel in a cell, named Scarlet White. With little understanding of the world, she escaped with the help of the blue haired Hunted-man. Unfortunately, Gray seized her back and took her to meet his brother, the King. Upon knowing that the Hunted-man escaped to Dark Forest, the King ordered Erza and Gray to pursue the man and bring him back to the King._

_Why did the King need him? Well… *cough* as you may have already know… it's to maintain his youth._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters but I guess I only own this fic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Deal<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute, Gray! You need to explain to me, a lot! At least about this mission!" she half shouts to the raven-haired man.<p>

Gray doesn't even slow down his pace as he walks through the yard to a room with sword emblem on the door. Erza watches his hurry and suddenly finds out that he shudders again. She smirks, "So it's all just a tough act, huh?" she smirks as they enter the weaponry, "I was wondering how you were not annoyed at all when your 'brother' hugged you,"

"Take the weapons you need and we will depart soon," Gray speaks without looking at her.

Erza watches him carefully. She has to find more informations from Gray, about her, also about Jellal and Natsu. As they enter the weaponry, she walks past the collection of weapons without losing sight of Gray's movement. She notices the sheathed sword in his hand.

"You seems to have a weapon already, why bother coming here?" Erza asks in curiosity.

"Well _you _do not have any, Scarlet. Go pick already," Gray rushes.

"Hm, so you are in rush to leave the castle, I suppose," Erza smirks as Gray lightly shudders.

The man sighs, "Just, pick your weapon, Scarlet,"

"I refuse," Erza sternly states.

Gray turns to face the red head. Annoyance is clear on his face, "Scarlet, I hope you understand your position here,"

The red head put both her hands on her waist, "I don't take orders from anyone and I do think that you guys are the one who needs my help, not the other way around," for so much curiosity she has, she is Erza. Still Erza. Not someone who can be ordered around easily.

The raven head sighs, "You really do _not_ understand what you're getting into, eh? Do you _even_ know why they agree to send you to Dark Forest?"

"Because your king doesn't have the power of it and the hunted-man Jellal ran away to that forest," Erza states the fact, "You guys wants me to find him and take him back here, huh?"

Gray smirks, "Yes you are going there, but do you _even_ know why no one is brave enough to chase after Jellal to that place?"

Erza stares at the raven-haired man, restraining herself from making any comment. She remembers Lucy's story that the huntsman was sent to Dark Forest in order to search for Snow White. Yet in this story, Erza finds it the other way around.

"Because every time you enter the forest, you need to sacrifice one soul in order to escape and back into sunlight," Gray continues, "Well, at least that's what the legend said,"

Erza's eyes are widened, "What?"

"Yes, _you_ are the sacrifice," the man chuckles, "So much for being the daughter of Igneel the Magnus IV, you really don't know anything about Dark Forest? You've got to be kidding me,"

The eyes of red head are widened two fold, "Wait, WHAT? Igneel?! _I am the daughter of Igneel?!_"

Gray blinks at her reaction and for the very first time realizes that the red head is not faking. Now the raven-haired man is eyeing her suspiciously, "What… do you mean?"

Erza groans. Now that the name of Igneel is being spoken, she cannot retain her curiosity any longer., "Well that's why I keep asking you things! Because I cannot remember anything before today,"

Gray chuckles, "Huh? Nice one, Scarlet White,"

"No, that's the truth. When I came to, I have been in the cell!" she put her hand on her head.

Gray folds his hands in front of him, "Do you think you can fool me? You even remembered my name!"

Erza curses inwardly, "Yes, I know your name but you are not someone I knew,"

The man laughs at her, "Amnesia sure is convenient, eh?" he turns around and is about to walk away.

Erza mentally smacks her head. She tries to think about any way to force him to explain who she is. "I am from… sort of… different world from here and—"

A loud groan echoes, "Now that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard!" Gray cuts her words sarcastically, "You're from different world and then what? Are you going to say that the 'me' on your world is some kind of pervert with stripping habit?"

Normally Erza will kill Gray for it, but now she finds his words amusing, "Yes. In my world, you have some kind of stripping habit,"

Gray blinks, "Well I am not a pervert!"

"You lost your shirt already,"

"Crap!"

"And in my world, you are an ice mage, you can make anything from ice,"

"Ice mage?"

Erza nods, "And the most important thing of all, you are _not_ Ichiya's brother,"

Gray gapes at the last sentence. His eyes are blank for some moments. Erza can sense that somehow her last sentence makes the biggest impact. She silently praises herself.

"Well, I have told you about my world, then it's your turn to tell me about this world," Erza disrupts his train of thought.

The said ice mage's counterpart coughs a bit. He shakes his head a little and stares at the red head with both curiosity and suspicion. "_I was _the one who fought you, brought you down, and dumped you into the cell. If you are what you said, then what happened with this world's Scarlet White?"

Erza tilts her head, surely she has not thought about this world's Erza, or rather Scarlet White, "I wish I knew what happened to her,"

"Wait," Gray raises a hand in front of her, sighing heavily, "Are you really saying that you're… not Scarlet White?"

"Well… My name is Erza. Erza Scarlet, but not Scarlet White,"

Gray opens his mouth to retort but he swallows back.

Silence befalls them. Both warriors stares at each other, trying their best to find any hint of lie or guile within each other eyes. Battle of desire to trust and not to trust continues between their colliding eyes. They stay like that for some minutes.

This time, no crows nor cows make noises.

.

.

"Well, suppose that you are not lying to me…" Gray suddenly speaks. "… let us make a deal," the red head raises her brow as the man continues, "We will go to the Dark Forest to catch Jellal the hunted-man, and we will take him back here,"

"We? You made it clear to sacrifice me for your escape from Dark Forest," Erza folds ther hands.

"Uh… I'll make sure both of us escape the forest then, make it three with Jellal," Gray shrugs.

"How?" Erza presses.

"Maybe we can use the apple,"

"_That_ again?! What's an apple for people here,"

"It _is _magical. I'll explain later,"

Deep inside, Erza feels relieved because finally she can get Gray to understand her condition of obliviousness. Well, sort of understanding. Still, she cannot let her guard down because after all, this is not the Gray she knew, "Hm, why are you so friendly all of sudden?" Erza squints.

The raven head man scratches his hair, "I don't know whether you are lying to me or not, but I was the one who incapacitated yo—er… I mean Scarlet White and throw yo—oh, I mean Scarlet White, into the cell, so I am confident with myself,"—Erza twitches when she hears this—"and because by stopping you from your nonsense ramble, you are going to pick you weapon and leave this castle with me soon,"

Erza smirks, "Ha! So you're really _that_ desperate to leave then?"

The man sighs heavily, "Fine. I want to leave. I need to find Jellal and present him to my brother in my place. Happy now?" Gray yells in frustration.

"Present? Your place? What do you want to do with Jellal?" Erza's stare is darkened upon the man.

Gray's face contorts a bit, "Just. Pick. A. Weapon. Already."

Erza contemplates whether to smash the man to the ground or not. She decides that she will not risk her only explanation of the world. Taking a deep breath, she picks a twin sword and she asks cautiously, "What's the deal to me?"

Gray's voice is flat, "What do you want then?"

"Explanation," Erza states plainly. "About this world. About who I am. About anything I am going to ask. Honest explanation,"

Gray chuckles, "You're asking me what?" he laughs and shakes his head, "I am practically an enemy, you know?"

"In my memory, no,"

"I don't guarantee that I will tell you the truth,"

Erza steps forward, piercing Gray's eyes with her usual outstanding intensity, "You will tell me the truth, because no matter how vicious a fiend you are to me, you are still a gentleman who fights fair and square,"

Gray blinks at her words. He stares at her for some more seconds, "So the deal is I tell you about this world and you will bring me back the hunted-man. Okay, sounds good to me,"

Erza smiles. She knows that this deal may be dangerous for her but all she need right now is the truth of the world. She stretches her hand to him, "Deal,"

"Deal," Gray shakes her hand, "Now make haste! The armors are available to if you need some,"

Erza smiles a bit. At least this Gray is modifiable to become her ally, somehow. She will think about it.

"I still don't believe you, Sca—Erza, keep that in mind," Gray walks to the door.

"At least explaining things won't hurt you," Erza calmly answers, "And you can call me Scarlet. Basically it's also my name,"

Gray opens the door, "Just hurry," and with that he slams the door shut.

Erza lets out a breathe. After shaking her head several times, she turns to find the armors. She takes a silver body armor and is about to wear it when she finds a clothes colored in purple. The clothes is sleveless, consists of sturdy clothes on the upper part and lower part consists of some big tassel clothes in knee length. She also finds a tight black pants with knee length socks and shoes, together with purple gloves. She finds it cute, and she decides to wear it.

But then she remembers that she is going to hunt someone and a real armor might be more useful for her. She stops to think for some more seconds and decides that she will go with the cute clothes.

This is just a fairy tale, so she doesn't have to be uptight for a while, she thought to herself. After equipping the clothes, she walks out of the weaponry, feeling ready to find out about everything.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>to be continued in Chapter 4: The Mud and the Apple.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n. Wow, college sure is killing me. I lost almost all of my leisure time since New Year. I am sorry I have to break my promise for placing Jellal into this chap because I already have different insight about this story from last year. I am now working on the next chap and I will try to post it within three days.<strong>

**Oh, and sorry if there is any grammatical error. It's been a while since I write this much in English.**

**Thank you for all who has reviewed my fic: ****sarah scarletxX****, ****Nihice****, ****27kirune12****, ****Rukia Heart****, ****fspirate****, ****Shumaiman****, ****The star****, and also the Guests. Also everyone who followed and favorited, Thank youuu :')**


	4. The Mud and the Apple

**Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro owns them, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Mud and the Apple<strong>

* * *

><p>The dark sky watches two muddy bodies drag their sticky feet into the wood which is widely known as Dark Forest. The originally red head and the originally raven head yell at each other to decide which one of them responsible for the perfect head-to-toe mud coating. Yes, those two were calmly riding their respective horses when the mud decided to suck them in. Well, to be exact, they accidentally stepped on the mud and stuck together with their horse for the good fifteen minutes. After debating for some more minutes, they decided to leave their unwilling horses outside the forest and continue their journey by foot.<p>

"It supposed to be you who fall to the mud, right? Why me?" the muddy man grumbles as he tries to make his way through the branch web of the forest. His muddy attire makes it difficult for him to move.

"Gray, I've heard that whine twice before this," the muddy woman twitches, "And I told you that according to what I've read, it supposed to be swamp, not mud,"

The man sighs, "No offense, but I will never believe in your words again,"

"Then suit yourself," Erza is in no mood to argue. It's difficult for her to move in thick mud like that. She begins to praise her requip magic and becomes sad for not having such ability in times like this. Not to mention, it takes almost all of her willpower not to incapacitate this 'Gray' for everything he said so far. She silently follows the muddy man in front of her as she tries to focus her mind in finding the hunted-man.

"Hold this up," Gray hands over a branch that is dangling dangerously near their head. The originally red head complies and Gray tries to clean his hand. Well, as clean as the mud allows him. He dives into his pocket and Erza eyes catch the glimpse of little red sac. He takes something from the sac.

Erza blinks in excitement, "Is that… a slice of apple?"

Gray merely nods, "So this is how it works, you eat this and concentrate," Gray smiles a bit seeing Erza nods enthusiastically. The curiosity sparks intensively from her eyes and Gray chuckles in amusement, "and then after you eat the apple, you cast a spell on me: 'with the charm of magic apple, grant 'my name' the power to summon water',"

Erza furrows, "Huh?"

"Just do that," Gray signals her to open her mouth as he repeat the magic spell clause.

The red head opens her mouth and begins to eat the sliced apple. A very sweet taste floods her tongue buds. Erza can't help but savoring the sweet taste. Of course, with a little taste of mud. Not that she cares.

"Now, the spell, chant it,"

Erza takes a gulp, "_With the charm_ _of magic apple, grant Gray the power to summon water,"_

Gray waits.

Erza waits.

The entire forest waits.

And nothing happens.

"Nothing happened!" Erza shouts as she releases the branch she was holding. It swings and bumps onto Gray, sends the man to fall headfirst to the wet ground with a loud thud.

The man angrily gets up with more muds on his face. He furiously swipe the mud from his face and glares angrily to the other muddy figure, "Just WHAT did you do?!"

"I was waiting for something to happen but look, nothing happened!"

"Doesn't mean you can throw the whole tree to me!"

"Ho. You dare to lecture me?" the red head emanates her killing aura.

Gray recognizes this and winces, "Look, I have told you what you should do with the sliced apple. You should have been able to make me summon water!"

"Nonsense. Here I thought you will tell me the truth," Erza sends her usual magnificent glare to the muddy man before her.

"Excuse me, I did tell you the truth!" Gray yells to the muddy woman in front of him.

The battle of glares continues. Both of them are unwilling to lose.

"He did, tell you the truth," a male voice comes to their ears.

Surprised, the muddy duo turn their head to the origin of the voice. A man with black robes walks to their direction. His messy blue hair and tattoed face is too unique to be unrecognized. "You two look very creepy," he chuckles softly.

Erza is about to open her lips and states his name when Gray stumbles forward and unsheathes his sword, "Jellal! I'm going to get you back t—OUGH!"

Erza blinks at the sight of Jellal's fist on Gray's upper abdomen, effectively turns the raven head unconscious. "What are you doing?!" Erza strides to the two men, half shouting.

Jellal blinks at the red head, "I thought you need some water to clean up,"

"Doesn't mean you can knock him out!" Erza sternly states.

"I thought this man is your enemy," Jellal flings the unconscious man on his shoulder and starts to walk away, "You are too reckless to have someone feed you an apple,"

"He is not—" Erza catches up with Jellal, "—my enemy! Put him down!"

The blunette sighs as his eyes turns to face the muddy woman, "I'll take you to nearest water and it will be a lot easier with this moron unconscious,"

Erza's eyes sparkles as she hears the word 'water'. She has spent enough time to be all muddy. Then she realizes something, "How did you know that we need water?"

"Let's just say that you two are too loud for a cursed forest. I can find you easily," Jellal pushes away a big branch in front of him, signalling the read head to walk ahead. Erza contemplates for a moment and decides to walk pass him. Jellal tightens his grip on the branch as she walks, "Scarlet, be caref—"

"KYAA!" Erza slips her feet on a root and tries support herself as her palm connects with something cold on the ground.

"Hey, you're okay?" Jellal carefully steps on her side.

Erza winces, "Yes, I am fine," she lifts her palm to see the white object beneath her, "What's this? Bone?!"

"Remains of people who cannot get out from this forest," Jellal calmly answers.

Erza turns to the standing man. Until now, everything she encounters is just plain nonsense, but suddenly this forest is just seriously cursed, "Why?"

The man stretches his hand to her, "A natural labyrinth,"

Erza takes his hand without averting her gaze from the bones, "Gray told me that if you wanted to go out of this forest, you have to sacrifice a soul,". Soon she hears his chuckle, "What?"

"It's merely a story. I've walked back and forth inside this forest but look at me, I am still alive," smiling amusedly, Jellal tugs her hand to make her look at him.

The red head blinks at his hand and takes a peek at his face. Something in her starts beating faster. Quickly she dismisses that feeling and takes her hand away. _This man is not the Jellal I knew. _

"If you look at it carefully, you will not get lost," Jellal starts to lead the way, signaling Erza to follow, "though sometimes, people give into their fear and lost their way back,"

"So it's not cursed," Erza walks carefully between the trees.

"Well, partly cursed, I should say," Jellal states, "But ten years ago, this forest was very beautiful, just like one in fairy tale,"

_Fairy tale? Well this is a fairy tale, isn't it?_ Erza sweatdrops as she walks closer to the man in front of her, "Then why did it become like this?"

"Here lives a powerful witch. She was the one who turned this forest like this,"

"Witch?" Erza tilts her head a little, "Whatever for?"

"You'll know it sooner or later," Jellal sighs and turns to face her "Anyway…"

"What?"

"Just, don't accept apple from anyone you barely know, it's common sense,"

The muddy red head twitches as the man talks to her like she is a toddler, "Well excuse me, mister. It doesn't look like I know what the importance of apple is,"

Jellal stares at her like she grows a pair of horn.

"What?"

The blunette blinks, "Well, I've been wanting to ask you…"

"Ask what?"

"Are you really Scarlet White? You seem so… 'uninformed' for a princess,"

Erza sighs, this will end as a long explanation like she did to Gray several hours ago. "Bring me and Gray to water, I'll tell you as we walk,"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, three humans (two are stylishly dressed in mud) step out of the forest into a clearing. Erza's eyes sparkle as she sees a river. She hastily approaches the water body and splashes her face with cool liquid. Jellal sets Gray down to the ground. He takes a glance at the red head.<p>

"Ah, it feels so good," Erza sighs in satisfaction. She sits just beside the water body and wipes the remaining mud from her face.

Jellal walks to her, "You cannot be mud-free unless you take a dip,"

Erza turns to him, blinking cautiously. A blush stains her cheek, "W-What? Pervert!"

"Eh?" Jellal gapes at her words as something clicks on his mind, "N-No! That's not—I suggested it because you seemed to feel annoyed for being sticky!" the hunted-man takes two steps back while holding his hands in front of him.

Erza glares dangerously.

Jellal scratches his head in embarassment, "Sorry, Scarlet,"

As the name slips from his lips, Erza cannot deceive herself about how nice it sounds. She spends all the time walking with him to explain her case. Like Gray, Jellal seems interested in her story. Erza turns to face the water as the hunted-man looks away.

Silence wraps itself around them.

A fish jumps out from the water.

Jellal decides to walks nearer to Erza.

The readhead watches as the man kneels down to her level and dives into his pocket, "… you said earlier that in your world, you can do magic to change clothes, didn't you?"

Erza nods.

"Well, I was just thinking, maybe we can call forth that magic here too,"

"Really?!"

"Well, maybe, let's just give it a try,"

Erza cautiously nods.

The hunted-man smiled as he stands up, "Here, I'm sure that Gray has told you how, but you need to revise the spell,"

"How?" Erza stands, eyeing the man curiously.

Jellal eats a slice of apple and looks directly to the red head before him, "I'll show you, _'with the charm of magic apple, grant Scarlet White the power to change her clothes',_"

Erza blinks, "Well, the last clause is odd, you don't need special power to change clothes,"

Jellal stays unmoved. The air slightly changes around them.

The red head feels that too. It is some kind of familiar feeling like her requip magic. She lifts her hands and sees some sparkles.

The blunette smiles, "Now concentrate and think of clothes you want to wear,"

Erza nods and lots of her armor flashes itself on her mind. From the seductive armor to adamantine. Erza mentally kicks herself.

"Quick, if you don't use the power in thirty seconds, you will have to repeat the process,"

"Oh, right," Erza closes her eyes and choose one closely to the armor she chose back then from the castle. She savours the feeling of magic inside her, never feels so nostalgic. Her mind reels itself to give her a view of her Robe of Yuen.

Jellal takes a step back as golden light starts to engulf her. He can see the siluet of purple and red melt together. Soon the golden light fades. The red head before him looks so beautiful with her sleveless purple clothes. The hunted-man shakes his head and looks away.

Erza opens her eyes and becomes surprised. She walks to the river and looks at her reflection in water, "It's working!" She turns to see the hunted-man with his back facing at her, "How did you do that?"

Jellal clears her throat, "That's how it's working,". He pointed to the still unconscious man, "He has no ability to summon water, thus you failed to call forth that power,"

"I see…"

Jellal walks to the raven head, "Apple is a sacred tree. You can call forth magic power by eating them,"

Erza opens her lips and forms an o.

"But each person has his or her own inclination of magic. You cannot call forth just any magic,"

"Well, so from now on I can use magic,"

"No, Scarlet, it works only once,"

"What?!"

"If you want to use the magic again, you shall ask someone else to chant the spell for you," Jellal turns to her, seeing the red head gapes.

"I can't chant for myself?"

"Only those blessed by the witch can do that. Most people can't, or to be exact, most people never lay a hand on any slice of apple. Magic chanting is a very rare thing to do, I suppose Gray also doesn't really know about magic chanting,"

Erza's mind is about to explode for processing so many informations at once, "Wait, uh, will this spell wears off?"

The blunette walks to the river, filling a sac with some water, "Twenty four hours at most,"

The red head gapes, "Then what will happen to me?"

"Back to the previous clothes, I suppose. Don't worry, there is a village nearby where you can change into another real clothes,"

Erza lets out a breathe, "It's good to hear. Anyway, Gray uses an ice sword before, so does it mean that his inclination is ice?"

"Yes. Someone must have chanted the spell for him, probably Ichiya,"

Erza shudders at the said name as Jellal starts to shake Gray's shoulder, asking him to wake up. "Wait! Um.. Jellal?"

The blue head turns to her, "Yeah?"

"Um… I…" Erza blinks as so many questions come into her mind. Who is he? Why is he here? Why did he help them? Why does he know many things? Erza tries to pick the most important question when the raven head grunts.

Jellal turns to the unconscious man, "Gray, wake up," Jellal shakes his shoulder again.

Another grunt, but this time Gray starts to open his eyes.

Forgetting her curiosity, Erza rushes to his side, "Gray! Are you okay?"

Gray opens his eyes and blinks. He can see three people looking directly to his eyes. One with messy blue hair and tattoed face. One is definitely Scarlet. One is… One is… uh… Gray blinks several time and tries to focus on the third face behind Jellal and Erza. After two more seconds, Gray's eyes shot open as he screams, "Watch out!"

At the same time, both Jellal and Erza hear a loud roar behind them. A piece of memory of Snow White's story flashes into Erza and she shouts out, "Troll!"

* * *

><p><em>to be continued in Chapter 5: The King's Curse<em>

* * *

><p><strong>a.n. Three days and several hours. I don't know if this is good enough because I guess the last chap is not written very well, or maybe it was way too flat *grin*. I hope this chap will do me better. We will meet more Fairy Tails members as the story progresses :)<strong>

**Oh and I still want continue this story all the way to the end. I will not write exactly the same as Snow White story because it is too gloomy for Fairy Tails atmosphere. Allow me to improvise.**

**Last but not the least, thank you very much to sarah scarletxX and Mikasa-Chan for reviewing! **


End file.
